Shades of Normality
by MissPiggy123
Summary: harry,ginny,hermione and luna were sent back in time a year ago and befriended lily and the marauders. Starting at the begginning of their 5th and 4th year, ancient texts, secrets uncovered and tests of friendship are abound.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/ affiliates

SUMMARY

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Luna traveled back in time to the marauders era a year ago and are starting their 5th year. Ginny, Luna 4th Ginny, Hermione and Luna have befriended Lily whilst Harry is now an honorary member of the marauders. What they don't know is that Lily and James are not Harry's parents at all, and an ancient text holds the answers…

SHIPS

The story will be only from the girls POV and mainly lily's and Ginny's.

Harry/Ginny, Lily/James, Hermione/Sirius and Remus/Luna.

Oh and before I forget, there is no peter and forgive me for some differences to the original Harry potter books, i.e. goblet of fire etc, that's just how the story will be.


	2. Prolouge

Chap 1 Prologue

Ginny paused outside the house. It was an all too familiar site, the soft yellow color of the bricks, the wooden balcony and even the laughter emanating from within. It was the weekend again and for a long time now the girls had been arranging sleepovers every Saturday.

Ginny arrived at the glass and wooden door and rang the doorbell. She could hear three pairs of footsteps rushing around inside and a second later… Bam, the door sprung open and three smiling faces appeared.

"Hey Gin we thought you'd never make it," said the brown haired girl as Ginny made her way inside.

Ginny turned to look at her three best friends. They had been inseparable since the day Hermione, Luna and herself traveled to the past and befriended the other member of their group, Lily.

All of them attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and were quickly becoming the most popular witches in school.

The oldest, Hermione was considered to be the 'brains' of the group. She had curly, brown/black hair; shimmering midnight blue eyes and was the tallest of the four. She was very pretty but wasn't really interested in guy's, and with her strict, law abiding ways, it came as no surprise to the group that she was picked as prefect.

Next came Lily. She was in the same year as Hermione but was a couple of months younger. Lily was referred to as the 'rock' of the group and with her intelligent humor made sure everyone was feeling happy. She had dark auburn hair; mid length and slightly shorter than Hermione's. Her cat shaped eyes were a deep emerald green which made her as pretty as Hermione.

The second youngest was Ginny. She was in her fourth year but rivaled in her intelligence with that of most 5th graders. She was the short fuse of the group and had a fiery personality, not outgoing, but she was always the quickest to throw come backs in an argument and was dubbed as the 'dragon.' Her waist long, wavy, fiery, almost blood red hair matched her personality, and with her innocent brown eyes she was just as pretty as the others.

Last of all there was Luna. She was the shortest of the group but was only two months younger than Ginny. She had a curious nature and when faced with problems, would usually look at both sides of a point of view in depth before coming to a conclusion.

Her thoughtful temperament was why she was called the 'thinker' but her curious nature more than often got her into a bit of trouble. She had shoulder length, straight platinum blonde hair and bronze/silver colored eyes. She was just as intelligent and pretty as the rest of the group and never failed to amuse the others with her interesting 'facts.'

"So," said Lily, "I've got popcorn in the microwave and seeing as you weren't here gin, me, herm and luna took the liberty of setting up your bed"

Ginny looked over to where her sleeping bag was arranged and did not fail to notice that she was given the uncomfortable blow up mattress. She turned to look at the girls to find them all innocently looking her way.

"Okay okay, I won't protest even though I had that mattress last time, and the time before that," sighed Ginny.

The girls smiled guiltily and then made their way to the kitchen.

"So what are we going to eat again?" asked Luna.

"Popcorn, and it looks like it's almost ready now," answered Hermione.

Lily shooed the girls away from the microwave to get the almost bursting popcorn bag.

"Mmm, yummy," stated Lily, grabbing the bag and walking to the lounge room, the girls not far behind.

Lily sighed. "Damn it could one of you get the phone, it could be my mum's boss"

"Bags not getting the phone," yelled Ginny.

Hermione and Luna exchanged glances before yelling simultaneously, "Bag's not getting it either"

Lily growled and ran to the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Hey I'm sure Lily wouldn't mind if we had just a little taste of the popcorn, don't you think?" questioned Luna.

"Hmm well maybe just a little bit, what do you reckon girls?" asked Hermione.

She looked over to find the girls already stuffing popcorn into their mouths.

"Hey, leave some for me!" said Hermione.

Ten minutes later all that was left of the popcorn was a crumpled and disfigured bag due to ten minutes of being ripped apart by the three hungry girls.

"It was just mum checking up on us you know the usual… WHERE DID ALL THE POPCORN GO!" shouted a snarling Lily.

"Umm about that, you see… it was all Luna!" accused Ginny.

"How dare you accuse the innocent… it was all Hermione I swear!" rambled Luna.

The girls turned to face Lily to see her frowning at all three girls, who were smiling sheepishly.

"Well I can't do anything about it now but if it happens again… you'll be sorry you ever messed with me," threatened Lily.

"Well now we've sorted that out, what movie are we watching?" asked Hermione.

It had become almost a tradition for the girls to watch muggle movies at their sleepovers and tonight was no exception.

"You'll have to wait and see…said Lily.

"But Lil-eee I want to know now," whined Ginny.

"Yeah Lils come onnn, what is it," pleaded Hermione.

"Okay I'll tell you, it's the new Star Wars movie, Revenge of the Sith," announced Lily.

"Ohh I know that one, it's where that cute guy, ahh akne his name is I think, yeah well, he turns evil, right?" exclaimed Luna.

"Yeah but his names Anakin not Akne," corrected Hermione.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's put the movie on!" squealed Lily.

"Order, order, I hereby declare the marauders meeting officially started," yelled James.

He was sitting in his rumpus room with his three best friends, or, as they were known, the marauders.

Harry, the newbie as he was so often called, was the newest addition to the marauders, having had his induction ceremony only a year ago. All the marauders had names they would call each other based on their animagus form, except moony who was unfortunately a werewolf, and seeing as Harry's animagus form was a smallish, black dragon his 'name' was Dage. He was 1 month older than James and had jet black, messy hair, with piercing jade colored eyes. He was the noble one of the group and, seeing as the marauders were practically legends at their school Hogwarts, he had hundreds of girls throwing themselves at him playing damsels in distress.

James, the unofficial founder of the marauders, was in three words, cocky, arrogant and self-absorbed, though he wasn't the only one. He was named Prongs; his animagus form being a silver stag. He had hair similar in color and length to Harrys, only slightly lighter. He was the second tallest after Harry and had large, dark brown eyes. He was the seeker of the gryffindor quidditch team and with a body to die for, made all the girls swoon over him.

Remus was the smartest in the group and generally the brains behind any pranks the marauders did. He was a werewolf, and the reason why the other marauders had decided to become illegal animagus; his name was therefore Moony. He had slightly longer hair than James and Harry, sandy brown in color. He had steel grey eyes and was the typical 'good boy', well as good as a marauder could be anyway.

Last of all there was Sirius. He was the charmer in the group and with his innocent looking dark blue eyes with his award winning smile, it was no wonder he practically had a fan club. He had almost shoulder length, dark brown/black hair and was only 1cm shorter than James. He was just as smart as the rest, though was as thick as a brick. He was always the joker; he usually made jokes only painfully after a serious event happened, sometimes even whilst the event was happening, but blamed it on the 'Black charm.' A/N line from Seth Cohen, the OC His marauder form was a grim and was therefore known as Padfoot.

The marauders were currently holding their weekly meeting, which they held every Saturday at James house. They were surrounded in the familiar blue wallpaper and white carpet of the rumpus room in which they always held their meetings, which tonight, were about the summer holidays, which ended on Monday bringing about the beginning of the marauders 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Okay guys let's begin the meeting," said Sirius.

"Well first of all Mr. Prongs would like to congratulate the rest of the group on a hilarious prank pulled on snivilous in which he spent a full day with a colorful afro and his hands stuck in a peace symbol position"

"Mr. Padfoot would also like to remind the group that snivilous was also forced into randomly yelling out, 'Free Speech' and 'Who's Your Daddy?'

"Mr. Moony agrees with both Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot but adds that it's not so funny when you're the one up all night working on a prank whilst his friends slept"

"Mr. Dage states that Mr. Moony needs to lighten up, and remind him that he only fell asleep because of Mr. Moony's constant rambling of mathematical equations of how to perform the prank on the aforementioned snivilous"

"Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs agree wholeheartedly with Mr. Dage and decide to perform a cheering charm on Mr. Moony who looks entirely too grumpy for the groups satisfaction"

"Mr. Moony would like to state that he heard the secret plan to place a cheering charm on him and is now going to run screaming from the room"

Remus jumped up and bolted towards the door, with the others on his tail.

He raced down the stairs, narrowly dodging a well-aimed cheering charm from Harry.

Remus's POV

Yes, he thought, just ten more steps before sweet, glorious freedom. He was now running through the kitchen and rapidly gaining speed. Must get to door, he ordered himself, not willing to have Sirius place a cheering charm on him, which, knowing Sirius like he did, could very well end up being given a second head.

Suddenly James appeared in front of him but Remus saw him a little too late. The last registered thought in his brain was oh shit…

BAM. Remus collided with James who was sent soaring backwards with Remus right on top of him. Harry and Sirius who had also stopped too late were sent sprawling over the kitchen floor.

Nobody's POV

"Help, HELP I can't see, OMG James? Remus? Harry?

"Oww," he heard someone yell, "Sirius you can't see because your face is on my foot, you idiot," mumbled Harry.

"Oh sorry," apologized Sirius.

Remus opened his eyes to see James crushed beneath him.

He staggered upwards to see Sirius and Harry advancing on him. He turned around to also find James moving closer.

"Um guy's why are you looking at me like that, um…

"Get him," yelled Sirius.

"Come on guys," quivered Remus, "I, I was only kidding, you know…

"Sorry Remus, but your getting this cheering charm and begging's not going to help," declared Harry.

"What, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The girls were lying in their sleeping bags, the moving having just finished.

"I can't believe it, I mean how could someone so fun and friendly turn so, so evil," asked Ginny.

"Who cares if he was evil or not, I just can't believe such a hot guy became so disfigured and so, well, not hot," sighed Luna.

"Yeah and that Darth Vader suit was so ugly looking," stated Hermione.

The girls turned to Lily to find tears in her eyes.

"I just can't believe he would do that, how could he! Cried Lily.

Lily, being the emotional one of the group, was usually found crying after particularly sad movies.

"It was just a movie Lils, besides he turns good in the end," comforted Ginny.

"Really? "Oh well that's okay then," chirped Lily and smiled cheerfully.

"So girls since Monday's the start of the new school year, we have to go shopping tomorrow, unless you want to start school with too small robes and worn down quills," ordered Hermione.

"Oh I know, I mean I have to get a new broomstick if there's any hope for me trying out for the gryffindor quidditch team," said Ginny.

"Girls, girls, let's not forget the new must have robes from Madam Malkins," squeaked Luna, her face wearing a dreamy expression.

"Umm girls that's not exactly what I had in mind; I meant potion ingredients and new spell books, things we actually need," sighed Hermione.

"Oh try to lighten up Hermione, tomorrow isn't just about books and potion ingredients, it' about having fun before school starts," explained Lily, earning nods of approval from Luna and Ginny.

"Here, here," called Ginny.

Hermione pursed her lips in slight annoyance but said nothing.

"Well girls we'd better get some sleep if we want to have any hope of being able to get up at six-thirty tomorrow morning," suggested Ginny.

"WHAT!" screeched Luna, Lily and Hermione at the same time.

"But, but," sputtered Lily.

"Yeah, that's too early, even for me!" stated Hermione.

"Well that's the only way we'll beat the rush hour, unless you want to find all the new season robes sold out," said Ginny, smirking at Luna's horrified expression.

"You know what, I absolutely agree; goodnight girls," mumbled Luna, quickly switching off the light leaving Hermione and Lily mumbling to themselves.

"So, how are you feeling Remsy?" asked Sirius.

They had finally managed to cast a successful cheering charm on Remus, after a few failed attempts anyway, and were now tending to their bruises.

"I feel terrific thanks Sirius," smiled Remus.

The guy's looked at the carnage that was once the kitchen.

"Umm guy's I hate to be the adult, but my parents will freak out if they come home to this," said James and gestured to the kitchen scattered with plates, umbrellas and garbage.

"Not to mention the smell," muttered Harry holding his nose.

" But what about my sore head," whined Sirius.

"If Remus can clean, then so can we," ordered James looking over at the whistling Remus holding a smashed plate in one hand and a garbage bag in the other.

"I almost wish I had a cheering charm on me," mumbled Sirius.

"Is that an offer," asked Harry.

"No, I mean, no I'm right thanks," answered Sirius hastily.

1 HOUR LATER

"If my head hurt before, it kills now," groaned Sirius. Even Remus wasn't looking as happy as before, also owing to the fact that the charm was wearing off.

"You think your heads bad, I can't feel my arms," cried Harry.

"Jeez, when did we become a bunch of whiners, we are the marauders are we not?" snapped James.

The others mumbled a few indecipherable words before nodding.

"Well then let's start having fun; first idea on the list, a glorious, fun filled trip to Diagon alley tomorrow," suggested James.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I still need to get some new robes," stated Remus, the cheering charm having completely worn off.

"Then it's a date," cheered James, "Not that sort," he added at the looks the others were giving him.

IMPORTANT

Well there we go, my first chapter of my first fan fiction DONE!

Any way I need all the encouragement I can get so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

Oh and as to where Ron is, he's not going to be in this fic but I have a few others I'm thinking of writing and Ron will be in them.

P.S. By the way, I appreciate constrictive criticism but PLEASE no flamers.

P.S.S Please review my story. PLEASE!

NEXT CHAP!

More on how the girls and Harry came to be in the past and the shopping trip to Diagon Alley!


End file.
